Let $\mathbf{P}$ be the matrix for projecting onto the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find $\det \mathbf{P}.$
A projection matrix is always of the form
\[\begin{pmatrix} \cos^2 \theta & \cos \theta \sin \theta \\ \cos \theta \sin \theta & \sin^2 \theta \end{pmatrix},\]where the vector being projected onto has direction vector $\begin{pmatrix} \cos \theta \\ \sin \theta \end{pmatrix}.$  The determinant of this matrix is then
\[\cos^2 \theta \sin^2 \theta - (\cos \theta \sin \theta)^2 = \boxed{0}.\](Why does this make sense geometrically?)